


Shock

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she touches him, it tingles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IT ON A DARE. IN FIVE MINUTES. HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

Every time she makes a noise, electrical current runs through Ivan’s body. 

A swell of pleasure runs through him when he hears her--because _he_ can make her gasp and writhe, _he_ can feel how wet she is pressed against his leg, and it’s his lip she’s sucking on, biting, like she’s afraid he’ll take it away. He can feel that current buzzing just beneath her skin. It makes him want to touch her all over, to see if she’s crackling with sparks at the tips of her breasts, to see if dragging his tongue up her slit will make him tingle.

It does. 

She grabs his hair, forces his face down between her legs, and he’s sure he’s never been harder in his life. It’s enough that she’s _here_ , enough that she _wants_ him--wants him, only him, despite the fact that he’s dead sure he’s not good enough--but to have her cursing in Chinese, undulating her hips beneath him, telling him, “Yes, Ivan--god, there, _again_ \--”

Pao-Lin sets off sparks in his mind. He can’t breathe for a second--she’s got him with her eyes, locked on his as he delves into her folds--and he’s sure when his lungs start again that it’s because she’s _letting_ them 

She sets off sparks under his skin, and she’s been doing that since the first time she touched his hand and didn’t pull away, since he said “I want you” and she didn’t laugh, since she looked at him without seeing Origami Cyclone where Ivan Karelin was standing.

She shocks him. She always has.

He never wants her to stop.


End file.
